Not Important
by UtoOfTheNar
Summary: A demon girl trained by Hiei. Something unexpected happens one day and it could have some effect on Hiei. You have to read to find out.
1. Default Chapter

Hi! It's me again and as you can tell I have a new penname. Now I am Sakiya the Stampede! You can read why in my bio but I don't really feel like explaining right now.  
  
As you can tell I'm writing a new fic. This one is about my own character, Sei sei (or Seinori as she will be called in this) from Yu Yu Hakusho. For some info, she is a cheetah demon who is very hyper most of the time. She is being trained as a killer by Hiei (before Yusuke is a spirit detective). She doesn't like to listen most of the time and has a habit of torturing Kurama. But that doesn't mean that she doesn't like him. Hiei cares deeply for the little 6-year-old but never ever shows it.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Seinori nothing else. ~..thoughts~  
  
Seinori was walking around in the large streets of uhh. Wherever Yusuke is from. So far she has escaped Hiei's grasp 7 times and he has hit a mailbox each time. Seinori smiled. Hiei was just too easy to get away from! ~If he jumps you move and the result is him going face first into an overly large mailbox!~ Seinori then ran into a person, very tall, to her anyway, with reddish pink hair and maroon clothes. It was (duhn duhn duhn!) Kurama!  
  
" Now Seinori don't you think you've given Hiei enough headaches for one day?" Kurama asked politely, "Shouldn't you come back now?"  
  
"I'm not taking in the politeness, and no I'm not going back! I wanna break and Hiei can just keep chasing me all he wants cause he'll just keep missing and hitting mailboxes. So you can just tell Hiei that I want a break and I'm taking one whether he wants me too or not!" Seinori spat out.  
  
"Well I'll tell him that but I can't stop him if he wants you to keep training. If he catches you you're on your own." And with that Kurama left.  
  
"Freak," Seinori said quietly and walked down the road. It was starting to get dark and she was for some reason hungry. She walked to a house and sat down on the place outside of the house.  
  
"Just a minute Mom, I'm getting there!" A boy's voice yelled. A boy wearing green and black hair stepped outside. He saw a little kid sitting right in front of him, "Kid if you are here for charity I think you should leave."  
  
"What's charity and who are you?" Seinori asked.  
  
"My name is Yusuke and where the hell did you come from? You don't even know what charity is! Your Mom must be as bad as mine!" Yusuke halfway yelled.  
  
"One: My name is Seinori. Two: I came from down the road cause I'm hungry. Three: I don't have a mom," Seinori stated.  
  
"Well I guess since you're hungry you can come with me to get something to eat. Just don't be expensive. I don't have a lot. Stupid Mom. Can't get almost any money at all," Yusuke murmured.  
  
Well, Seinori followed Yusuke to a restaurant called uhh. China Garden. Yusuke got 2 buffets and helped Seinori get something to eat. Yusuke had to admit, the kid was pretty nice ~But whoever takes care of her obviously doesn't feed her much.~  
  
"So Seinori who takes care of you? Your dad?" Yusuke asked after they had gotten their food.  
  
"No. A guy named Hiei takes care of me, sorta. I don't think he likes me that much though. He's training me for something but I wanted a break so I kinda ran away," Seinori explained, "And then I met you! You sure are a nice person!"  
  
"Well usually I'm not nice. I just really felt sorry for you."  
  
Well there's the first chapter! It'll get better I promise but remember I'm better at humor! Please review and no flames!  
  
Peace out! 


	2. fights and cats

Ok second chapter is about to start. I wanna thank sesshomaru and Shadow- walker for reviewing the first chapter! Ravage Blue tried to review but the site did the little "site experiencing overload" thing again. Ok on with the next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Seinori.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Seinori and Yusuke left China Garden and were headed back to Yusuke's house. Along the way they meet Kuwabara who wants to challenge Yusuke again.  
  
"Urameshi! Where do you think your going!?! I still have a fight with you to win! And who's the kid?!?" Kuwabara yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Kuwabara right now I'm going home, and now I'm going to beat the hell out of you for stopping me, and this kid is a kid that's been following me everywhere," Yusuke smirked. He needed a good fight.  
  
"We'll see who beats the hell out of who!"  
  
The two got in a little fight that didn't last very long. Yusuke made a couple of hits and knocked Kuwabara out cold! Seinori was impressed at how quick Yusuke knocked out the jerk!  
  
"Nice hits! Do you two always get into fights?" Seinori asked.  
  
"Well, most of the time. Hasn't really been that way lately. Oh well. Um... you got a place to stay at?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"No. But I'll find a place. Bye Yusuke!" Seinori ran off.  
  
Yusuke watched her run off. "Hope she'll be okay. Huh? WHAT AM I SAYING?!? I DON'T CARE IF SHE'S SAFE OR NOT!!!!!"  
  
(Changing scene, following Seinori)  
  
Seinori walked along a small path in a small park. She didn't really know where she was going but she didn't really care either. People did stop and stare sometimes. I mean who would be crazy enough to let a six-year-old girl on her own! It seemed crazy!  
  
Seinori stopped this time. She heard someone in the trees. They were moving really fast. It had to be Hiei. He was the only person she knew that could really, really fast! But when she jumped up in the tree to tackle him she met someone else.  
  
(following Yusuke)  
  
Yusuke is at home now and he is about to go to bed when her feels something ain't right. He feels like he's being watched, with the exception of his mother. "GOTCHYA!!!!" Yusuke threw a plate behind him, only to hit the cat that always mysteriously appears on Trigun. "Oops. It was only a cat." Yusuke went back to whatever he was doing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Well this chapter wasn't as long and it wasn't as good as the first. I suck at writing fics like these! Oh well please review anyway!  
  
Sakiya the Stampede sayin Peace out! 


End file.
